Sonic: A New Adventure
by Anime-tion
Summary: Please R&R. first fanfiction. Sonic and Co. go on a misterious adventure, only to find that their fates are twisted together in a game of hatred and deception.
1. Peace

Peace

Peace, a word wanted by all lifeforms. Although it has been recorded in history that we have obtained this stage of life, we have never proved that it exists. True peace, however, has never been known to even exist. It's impossible to even think it would ever happen. 'For every good person, there is a bad person, and when they cross paths, chaos starts'. Chaos, Whether we want it or not, that is the only thing that really exists. Recorded in history time after time, chaos is unstoppable. True chaos does exist, and that proof is on the planet Mobius.

Mobius, a legendary planet with a population of human-like animals. Mobius is like a replica of Earth, Thus also known as 'The twin planet". Here, chaos is in another form. It is not a act of hate. It is contained in emeralds. The 7 chaos emeralds are worshipped by these animals. The 7 chaos emeralds are controlled by the Master emerald. If the Master emerald were to be destroyed, the chaos emeralds would cause a chaos control, which takes people to another planet and time. Only a Few are destined to be taken to another planet, though. The Master emerald pieces and the chaos emeralds will also go along with them. For the others staying on Mobius, True chaos would commence. All of the emeralds are like gods to them. Without a God, who would tell them what's wrong or what's right? Without a God, who will they live up to? True chaos is just about to begin.


	2. The Destined Few

**The Destined Few**

Those chosen by the emeralds are:

**Sonic The Hedgehog**- The fastest life-form ever to live on Mobius. The life-forms on Mobius look up to him like a hero. When they need something done fast, Sonic takes care of it. Sonic would do anything just to run around for a purpose.

**Miles 'Tails' Prower**- Tails is a two-tailed fox that follows Sonic wherever he goes. Although he can fly by spinning his tails as fast as he can, He uses his trusty airplane, the Tornado, to travel around on. He wouldn't stop for anything to help Sonic with a situation.

**Knuckles**- An echidna that can really pack a punch, He is the protector of the master emerald. Nothing will stand in his way. He is also a treasure hunter, taking what he can and getting what he deserves.

**Amy Rose**- Another hedgehog. One of the many that is obsessed with Sonic, Amy will stop at nothing to marry Sonic. She looks like a girly-girl, but she can make you think the opposite about her. She can hit you so hard, it'll straiten you out.

**Rouge the bat**- A spy and a treasure hunter, Rouge is one sneaky bat. A seductive persuader and a looker. She is a smooth talker, whether lie or truth.

**Experiment 501X**- A genetically cloned version of Sonic, 501X is a failure. Not holding the attributes of Sonic wanted by his creator, he has been abandoned. 501X, or X (as he likes to be called), has never seen Sonic for himself, but only through the eyes of others.

**Shadow the hedgehog**- Another genetic clone of Sonic, Shadow is a sucess. Exept for the personality, he holds all of the attributes of Sonic. His mission is to destroy Sonic no matter what it takes.

**Chehero The Bat- **Chehero is basically a hitman for Robotnik when he is working on an experiment, or to improve the qualities of his badniks. Chehero does what he is told to do, even if it means his own death.

**Dr. Robotnik (Eggman)**- Grandson of Gerald Robotnik (creator of X and Shadow) and most intellegent among the human species, he and his grandfather are the only humans that know about Mobius. Sonic and his friends always foil with their plans.

They have been chosen to play a role, a game sort of speak. they will twist into eachothers lives and come to a suprising conclusion. The story is about to begin...


	3. The Splintered Chaos

**The Splintered Chaos**

_Who is that? _Knuckles asked himself, looking into the distance. _That couldn't be Sonic. _A white hedgehog could be seen across the fields, looking up into the sky. The stars were brighter than usual. _Maybe I should tell sonic. Somethings fishy here._ And with that, he ran towards the thick depths of the Mobian Jungle.

X looked into the sky, blankly. _to think, that darkness called space, can go on forever. _he looked to the fields to see a red figure run into the jungle. _I wonder if that _

_person knows anything about this 'Sonic' character._ He got up to follow him. he sprinted towards the jungle. "STOP!" He yelled out. the figure stopped and turned towards X.

he halted in front of what looked like an echidna. " Do you know anything about a guy named Sonic?" The echidna looked at him strangly. " and.. who might you be?"

" Do you know about Sonic?"

" Why do you want to know?"

" I want to get info about this guy."

" Well, I don't know about him either. get away from me!" The red echidna thing started to walk away, but was stopped by X. "Can I at least get your name?"

"It's Knuckles. Why do you want MY name all of a sudden?"

"well, I'm new to this place. My real name is Experiment 501X."

" An experiment?" Knuckles looked at him aukwardly. "You don't look like one. Tell me, machine, why..."

"Call me X, please. "

"X. why do you want to know about him?"

"well, do you know him?"

"no." Suddenly knuckles was stunned, and X was in a daze, only for a second. "You're lying to me."

"What? How would you know?"

"I have my ways. but your lying majorly to me. you know where he lives, what he does with his spare time, HIS FAVORITE FOOD!"

"STOP IT! Alright, i'll tell ya. what do you wanna know?"

"Well, since you know where he lives, you can just tell me that."

"I was just going there myself. Just come with me." They then walked towards the north, near Knothole.


End file.
